Downpour
by Skylark93
Summary: It was his fault that she was sick. If only he hadn't been so mean to her, maybe,...just maybe, she wouldn't have run out in the midst of a downpour and end up in a situation.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR, because if I did, there would definitely be more Haru loving going around and she wouldn't just be a pretty little wallflower.

**Authoress note**: Regarding updates and such, please see my profile, under Announcements. I have Constellation:Vega chapter 7 and With these wings, I fly chapter 3 done, but still undergoing editing. Until then, please be patient, thank you.

**Warnings**: OCs, OOCness, 5 years later, 1886, scenes may be unsuitable for young teens

**Summary**: It was his fault that she was sick. If only he hadn't been so mean to her, maybe,...just maybe, she wouldn't have run out in the midst of a downpour and end up in a situation.

* * *

"Hibari Kyoya, you are the absolute worst!" A young brunette woman snapped, tears brimming in her eyes and threatened to fall. Her face slightly flushed after having yelled at her stoic boyfriend for a good five minutes. His lack of response, even after she had thrown as many insults as she could to hurt his manly pride (just to get a reaction out of him), had told her that he was most likely not even paying attention to a word she said. A few seconds of silence had followed and that was when the dark haired male said a select few amount of words toward her, and then the brunette felt the water droplets forming. She rubbed her eyes to rid herself of tears and glared the fiercest she could at the moment to the man, "I HATE YOU!"

"A-Ah, Haru, w-wait!" A blonde called out to the 19 year old woman, only to have heard the front door of the Vongola famiglia mansion slamming shut in response. He turned to his student, who stood motionless during the entire time of the pretty brunette's rant. His bangs were shadowing his eyes, so the blonde male couldn't read any expression on the other man's face. "Oi, Kyoya! You shouldn't have said that to her, she **is** your girlfriend after all!"

"Tch. If she can not take criticism as light as that, then I have no interest in dating an herbivore." Hibari replied, turning on heel to walk further into the mansion. No doubt where his next destination was. He needed to break a few things, preferably a few bones of his latest selected victims to vent his anger. The girl had spat out more insults than need be to get his attention, and he had reacted out. He hadn't expected for his younger counterpart to take his words to heart and run out of the famiglia household crying.

"Its pouring out there, she might get hit by a car while crossing the road. Or worse, someone might see her and take advantage of the situation. Are you even listening to me? Kyoya!"

"You, Bronco, are making too much noise over a female herbivore that has nothing to do with you. Leave."

With those words being their final exchange, Dino watched as the 21 year old man disappeared down the hall. He turned towards most loyal member of his famiglia, who also shared his concern for a certain brunette who only knew basics of self defense. It was good enough for her to find a way to stall the attacker, but that was it, she only knew how to stall and run...she had no clue as to how to actually fight to defend herself against more than one enemy.

"Romario, we have a problem."

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. How can I be so stupid! Of course he wouldn't care about that!" Haru grumbled angrily under her breath, standing under the lamp post of the area she was in. At the moment, due to the storm, the streets were mostly empty except for the people who were either rushing to work or rushing home, and...there was also a few shady looking men around as well. The brunette had chosen to stand under the light, in hopes of deterring any harm that may come to her. She hadn't realized how far she had ran until she took notice of bright neon lights and the sounds of a nearby casino.

The red light distract of Namimori.

She was in the most dangerous of areas at night...by herself...with no umbrella or any form of defense...and where anyone and everyone could pretty much try to lead her away. Her shirt and skirt were hugging every inch of her body, revealing her figure. Was she really crying that much that hurt had clouded her very thoughts?

"Well, well, don't we got a cutie here."

Haru froze, and turned to face a small group of four men. It was clear to her that they were all intoxicated at the moment. It was obvious from the way they carried themselves so unsteadily. And from the strong stench of alcohol that poured from their lips the moment they opened their mouths. The brunette frowned and turned away, hoping that they'd just vanish. But unfortunately for her, they had other plans and she soon found herself surrounded.

"P-Please leave me a-alone. I have n-no business wi-with you all, wh-whatsoever."

"That's cute. The girl thinks th (hic) that we gotta know her (hic) to t-talk with her."

"Doll, we just gonna ask if ya wanna join us tonigh'."

"I thank you for your offer, but I refuse." Haru replied, looking for a way out of the center. She had managed to slip between two of them, and stood outside of the square they had formed to encase her. "I m-must be going now."

"Ay, ay, w-we (hic) ain't givin' you a choice, girl. You comin' wit' us."

"Hahi! Ple-please let go of my wrist."

"Shit! Bitch just fucking stomped my foot."

Haru took that moment to break free of her captors hold and immediately sprinted down the street. She could still hear them, following closely behind her. They were drunk, but still had some sort of coordination if they were able to chase after her without too much trouble. She looked back, hoping to have at least lost some of them, and relief filled her body when she had only seen two of the four behind her. However, that feeling was short lived as she collided with a firm, warm body who had pinned her to the ground the instant she had made contact with him.

She squirmed helplessly beneath the weight of the man who was on her, trying to find some way to break free. He had waited for her to quit struggling before he pulled out an object that glinted in the dim street light. Although it was pouring rain, and the light was being drowned out, Haru could make out the object as a pocket knife. He brushed it against the edge of her jaw, a dangerous grin on his face as he watched her close her eyes in fear.

"Now, let's have some fun, shall we?"

The brunette was about to scream out in terror before the man had roughly slammed his lips against her own. At that sensation, Haru could feel the tears form in her eyes. This man had been running his tongue through her mouth, exploring something that he had no right to. And the taste was something that the brunette never wanted to taste again in her life. He nipped her none to gently when she had tried to shake him off. But her actions only made for him to tell the others to hold her down.

She had her eyes closed for the most part. There wasn't much she could do now. It felt like hours of torture for her, the sounds of their blades cutting through the fabric of her shirt, exposing her to them. Haru sobbed as they continued to treat her roughly, leaving bruises and other ugly marks against her pale skin. She needed to try and do something to stop them, or else she'd unwillingly lose her virginity. With one deep breath, she had shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping for the person that she had called for to answer.

"Kyoya!"

There was an odd silence for a minute before the drunk men chuckled loudly and Haru felt the last bit of hope drop from her stomach. She was about to get raped tonight, and there was nothing she could do about it. Two of the men were restraining her wrists, the third holding her legs to keep her from kicking, and the last was just about to cut the straps of her bra when a voice filled with venom cut through the night air.

"If you like living, herbivores, I suggest you refrain from touching what does not belong to you."

...

"K-Kyoya, I was so s-scared that yo-you wouldn't have come when I called you." Haru sobbed quietly into his collar. She turned her face into his neck, and had let out a few more tears, and much to her surprise, he had wrapped an arm around her and kept her close. He was sitting on the cold, rain covered grounds, with his blazer draped over her tiny frame and the female sitting on his lap. When he had seen her current state of undress, he reacted like every normal male would, it was natural, after all. Of course, his lust for his woman subsided as he realized just what the men were planning to do to her. Her skirt and top were beyond recognition, having been ripped to shreds by the switchblades of the men and he had been more than happy to bite them to death.

"Really, Miura Haru, you will be the death of me." The tired male sighed, burying his face into her dripping wet hair and placing soft kisses at the crown of her head. It had taken him a good portion of the evening to try and locate the brunette woman. He couldn't have sent out Hibird in to the chill biting rain and the signal for cell phones were pretty bad during a storm. Just how long was she standing in the rain for? She was completely cold to touch and her lips were turning a slight shade of blue. He **had** to get her back to the mansion within minutes before she could suffer from hypothermia. The man was thankful, though, that it had finally stopped raining when he finally found her. "Just what the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm s-s-sorry, I re-re-really a-am" The female in his arms whispered, stuttering over words and refusing to remove herself from his warmth.

And that was how Dino and Romario found the two. It looked like a rather intimate moment between two lovers, and the blonde soon found himself wondering if he should make his presence known. It seemed like whatever fight they had earlier was forgotten as the normally brooding male was tending to his girlfriend with gentleness (the skylark **knew** how to be gentle, what a surprise) as she was currently tucked into his body as much as possible. The sound of a rippling puddle caught the attention of the Cloud Guardian, who automatically leapt to his feet, even with the small female in his lap. In his free hand, one of his tonfas that was ready to inflict damage to the person.

"Woah, woah, calm down. Its just us!" Dino held his hands up in a defensive, surrendering manner. "I see that you found Haru..." He trailed off as he finally noted the appearance of the brunette in the arms of the Namimori Skylark. The blonde hadn't fully paid attention of the female's state of undress from afar.

"Bronco, if you do not stop staring at my girlfriend, I will gladly bite you to death." Hibari stated, his glare intensifying as he realized that the stunned blonde had yet to look away from the barely clothed, soaking wet female. She was pretty much bare skinned with the exception of her bra and panties, and pressed so intimately against his body, as if trying not to loose any form of welcome heat. Hibari had wrapped an arm around her waist, anchoring her to him to prevent any more skin from being exposed, and also as a warning to the other men that were still lingering around them. His blazer was long enough to end a little past her upper thighs, and the sleeves were loose on her arms, but the slightest movement in the shifting of her body sometimes caused the fabric to ride upward.

"A-Ah, we brought the car with us. Let's get Haru back to the mansion as fast as we can, to prevent her from-"

"Bronco, just shut up and drive. Now."

* * *

When they had arrived back at their home, they were nearly flocked by the other members of the famiglia, and the Cloud Guardian was more than tempted to pull out his tonfas and strike every single one of them for crowding. The Vongola Decimo, however, had told him that they were merely concerned about their friend's health and had every right to be near her. Then, out of nowhere, the skylark was surrounded by the other guardians and hauled into the nearest training room. He had found himself on the receiving end of many attacks which he countered quite easily. Since Haru had no older sibling, the others had taken it upon themselves to become somewhat like older brothers. It had reminded Hibari of the first time Haru had announced their relationship. He had received countless threats from them if he were to ever hurt her. It was a little shocking, how they were so protective of the female who wasn't even related to them by blood.

"Sorry to interrupt your bonding time, boys, but Haru has called for Hibari. Time to say goodbye." Bianchi said from the doorway of the room, looking at the brooding male who made his way over. Ir was after Hibari left when she spoke again, "You can continue after he and Haru have their little chat. Until then, try not to ruin those clothes that Haru had just made for you. She's feeling pretty sick at the moment and can't fix them if you decide to be idiots."

…

Hibari stood just outside of the brunette's room, thoughts running through his mind at the speed of light. He had opened the door to her room after gently rapping the object a few times. She was laying in bed, buried under thick layers of blankets and a cup of hot coco on her nightstand. Bianchi and Kyoko had taken charge of dressing and treating the injured Haru, covering up the cuts and bruises she had sustained in the needless violent acts committed against her. Soft and warm chocolate brown eyes slowly made contact with his slate gray ones, and she smiled gently at the man. Hibari walked forward, stopping just at the edge of the bed before taking a seat and reaching over to touch her neck and forehead.

"You feeling better now?"

"Mmhmm. Bianchi and Kyoko have been taking good care of me since I was brought here." Haru replied, her voice a bit hoarse. "Luckily, we made it back before I could actually get hypothermia, and Reborn-san called for Doctor Shamal. He had treated me, of course, with supervision of Reborn-san and Bianchi."

They had fallen into an awkward silence after. No one knew what to speak of, or even what to do. Hibari had settled for staring out the window, looking at the night time skies while Haru had been staring at him the entire time. And soon, the brunette had decided that it would be best for her to say something to the quiet male.

"K-Kyoya...th-thank you."

Hibari turned to her, and opened his mouth before closing it again. It seemed like he was unsure of what to say to her as well. Then, he spoke, turning away once more "You know, you are a real idiot sometimes."

"E-Excuse me!?"

"You let your emotions get the better of you and you always take everything to heart. If you had better control over you emotions, they wouldn't have clouded your thinking and you would've been able to avoid that situation."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be an emotionless robot much like yourself."

"You could've been raped tonight...worse, you could've been killed as well."

Haru wasn't sure if she heard right, but there was a slight change in his tone as he said those words. She barely contained her gasp when he had looked at her, the expression in his eyes. They held deep concern, worry...and most evidently, hurt. He was hurt at that thought, that she could've experienced any of those and he might've not been able to prevent it. But just as those emotions flashed through his eyes, they vanished, immediately steeling once again afterwards. She had moved to sit up in her bed, taking his hand in her own, and holding it tight.

"I'm sorry I put you through so much trouble, Kyoya." The brunette replied, affectionately nuzzling the back of his hand with her cheek, then placing a light kiss. "C-Can we talk ab-"

"We'll...talk more tomorrow, when you're feeling better. Just...stay here and get some rest." Hibari had stood from his position on the edge of her bed, releasing her own grasp on her hand and started toward the entrance of the room. However, the soft sounds of the bed sheets shuffling had drawn his attention again to the woman who occupied it.

"C-could you stay with m-me tonight? P-Please?" The man didn't say a word, but he moved away from the door and made his way back to the chair beside her bed. She shook her head, much to his surprise, and gestured to the other side of her bed, a bright blush forming on her face as she did so. "I-It would be uncomfortable for you to sl-sleep on a chair. You'll have a lo-lot of pain. There's more than e-enough room on my bed for you to lay on...i-if you want to! I-I mean-"

She paused as he did as told, and walked to the other side of the bed before carefully crawling onto the free side. Haru had rolled onto her side and turned to him, blush still very evident on her face. Without any words spoken, he had pulled her gently to him, holding her close as his body instinctively curled around her smaller one in a protective manner. The brunette looked up at him, mouth moving but no words coming out. He looked at her, bent down and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. Unlike the many kisses they shared before, they maintained the kiss' slow pace and Haru had found herself being pulled in even further as hiss tongue ran across her own. They had broken apart afterwards, both lightly panting. It might not have been as feverous as previous kisses, but it held just as much emotion...passion as the rest.

"Kyoya?"

"Go to sleep, Haru, I'll still be here in the morning." He replied tiredly, tucking her head under his chin, and burying his face into her hair, lightly taking in the smell of her fruit scented shampoo.

"Good night, Kyoya..." Haru whispered under her breath, stifling her yawn against his neck. "I love you." She blushed as she heard his muffled response against the top of her head. Content and tired, she allowed for the steady beating of his heart to lull her into a peaceful sleep.

'I love you too.'

.

.

.

* * *

Errr...ta da...I guess? I don't really know how I felt about writing this. I'm not so good with romance, as you can all tell from my iffy style. I can't ever do full out romance, like just pure romance, without feeling a little...awkward. Now, about Hibari saying 'I love you too', I can't really picture it in my mind, but I felt like I needed to add a bit more fluff...

Sorry for making some of the characters OOC, but it wouldn't have worked otherwise. Thanks for taking the time to read the fic, I don't mind constructive criticism but please no flames.


End file.
